


Gets the Blood Pumping

by Cummytomato



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Sometimes you spring a boner in the middle of combat when your armored ally turns into a giant dragon. sometimes that handsome dragon shifter man wants to suck your cock in an alleyway when he notices that. in summary, mustaches are hot?
Relationships: Dorcas/Dheginsea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Gets the Blood Pumping

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, if you wanna see some smutty nsfw art I do go check me out on twitter @cummytomato, might even be some trick or treaty art of Dheginsea waiting for ya there.

Gets the Blood Pumping

Dorcas-

Huge. That was the only word that came to Dorcas’ mind as he watched leathery Black and red sinewed wings spread wide above the harvest festival battleground. Plumes of Black Fire with lightning crackling through it rolled off of polished black scales as the king of the Dragon laguz transformed and blasted an enemy from the air with a single breath. Doubtless an incredible display of force that would strike a note of fear into just about any warrior… Why then was Dorcas so godsdamn hard in his loincloth?

…..

The aftermath of Battles during the tempest was always strange, enemies would appear on the winds and when the conflict was over fallen combatants were washed away in a roll of storm clouds, leaving the victors some time to recover before the next bout and take in whatever Strange terrain and conditions had been conjured. Dorcas had emerged from one such Tempest when he joined the order of heroes, decked out in The garb of a Minotaur. It took time to acclimate to fighting in such breezy attire but to be frank he’d grown rather fond of how freeing it felt. The hungry gazes of his comrades didn’t go lost on him, but he was a married man after all… which made this most recent Squad assignment even more perplexing. It made sense to pair Dorcas and Dheginsea together for this tempest, they’d both been summoned during an apparent harvest festival, and as Armored combatants stuck close together in battle, but that didn’t ease this strange feeling within the axeman.

“It’s perfectly natural you know.” A deep voice rumbled up the alleyway from him. Dorcas had been wandering the streets of the festival grounds pensively after the melee, and snapped from his pondering to look up at the smirking face of the Dragon King.

“I’m sorry, what is?” Dorcas’ ears felt like they were on fire having stumbled into the path of the man he was so mixed up about.

“To get aroused in battle, especially such an intense combat, gets the blood pumping.” The man approached, the vampire cape billowing around him as he stepped up very close to the startled Dorcas.

“Maybe. Are all dragon’s eyes so sharp?” Dorcas didn’t see any real point in lying, this was an ancient and powerful entity, he’s just a Merc confused about where his Blood was flowing.

“Eyes, no. But I could smell it.” The king’s mustache quirked up with a smirk as he set a hand in the middle of Dorcas’ bare chest and pushed him deeper into the alleyway up against a brick wall. The fire on Dorcas’ ears spread to his cheeks and down his whole body, it felt like he was about to start offing steam at any moment. The Goldoan’s calloused palm traced a small pattern between the valley of his meaty pecs before straying down his abs and cupping the mound rising in his loincloth. “You smell like a man who could stand to be better taken care of.” a deft tug on the costume freed Dorcas’ cock and balls to the night air, and the man took them in his hand with a smirk. “Hefty.”

“Been a minute to be honest.”

“A remedy for that then.” the Dragon king Smirked as he sunk to his knees. Dorcas was hung better even than his halloween costume would Imply. The King smiled as he came face to face with a Long veiny cock hooded by an ample foreskin, that was already oozing pre cum at the handling it had received. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the foreskin and savoring the dew he found there. Dorcas gave a moan above him, unsure what to do with his hands, he looked down at the man who was just circling his tongue around the head of his cock under the foreskin, before opening wide and sinking down on the full veiny length.

“You seem to know your way around down there.” Dorcas chuckled, rolling his hips and enjoying the king’s throat around his cock. Dheginsea hummed pleasedly around Dorcas’ stiff member, taking in the Manly scent of his dark red bush as he stayed with the cock buried deep in his throat. After a moment he pulled back satisfied at feeling how deep it could go and smiled up at the pumpkin smasher as he wiped some spittle from his mustache.

“I’m glad to hear i haven’t lost my touch, it's been some time for me as well.” he replied before wrapping a hand around the cock before him, he amused himself for a minute drawing back the foreskin as far as it would go before swallowing it again down to the root. He took his time walking his lips down it from tip to root and back again, a slow pace to savor a prime cut of meat.

“Fuck that’s it.” Dorcas moaned above him seemingly with no issue with the slow teasing pace the king was setting as he worked the man’s cock. Finally he settled his hands on the other man’s shoulders, and began gently using the tall collar of his vampire cloak as handles to guide the man sucking his cock. Dheginsea’s hands walked their way up the back of Dorcas’ strong hairy thighs before taking a hold of each meaty globe of his ass. Dorcas widened his stance enjoying the tight grip on his ass exposing his hole to the cool night air. “Handsy aren’t we” Dorcas chuckled with a gentle thrust into the Goldoan’s mouth.

“Less talking, just enjoy the ride.” Dheginsea hummed when he pulled off, and slicked one of his fingers with Dorcas’ pre cum, before returning his lips to the meaty cock before him and his hands to that thick round ass. As he bobbed his head back and forth on the veiny shaft his middle fingers from each hand spread the man’s asscheeks wider and with a gentle press and a moan from the redhead he worked that slicked finger into the man. If Dorcas had been rock hard before his cock flexed even harder on Dheginsea’s tongue as his ass was played with by the man's calloused finger.

“Is this a trick or a treat?” Dorcas found himself chuckling as he picked up the pace at which he was pulling the man by his collar on and off his cock. The dragon was smiling around the cock in his mouth as he gave the cock a tongue lashing it deserved and dug his fingers deeper into the man’s Tight hole and found his prostate. “Fuck… If you work me that hard at both ends…” the other man’s dark eyes glanced up at the blushing Axeman, a glimmer in them teasing that the Night was still young. One finger in the Man’s Hole became two, and then three and the sound of his lips slurping on the cock before him and the slapping sound of Dorcas’ balls on his chin became more frantic and filled the alleyway.

Dheginsea finally pulled his lips off the man's cock, a bridge of spit connecting his lips to Dorcas’ dark cockhead. “Go on then, Cum for me.” with that he sunk teasingly down the full length of the cock and rested with his nose pressed into Dorcas’ bush, his throat swallowing around the man’s cock milking it for all it was worth as he pounded the man’s prostate with his fingers from behind.

“Fuck!!” Dorcas nearly doubled over as his Orgasm ripped through him, he ground his cock as deep into Dheginsea’s throat as he could. The Dragon king smiled as he swallowed down spurt after spurt of the man’s load, the irony of milking a man dressed as a minotaur wasn’t lost on him. When the man above him stopped shaking he took a teasing moment to work his fingers in the man’s ass against his prostate a little more before easing them out and easing the cock out of his throat, and giving it a last friendly lick.

“Huh. Guess I wasn’t the only hungry one.” A sleepy voice mused from the end of the Alleyway, Both men turned and saw Mia and Ilyana standing there in their Halloween garb enjoying the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, trying to re-learn how to do all this and cook this stuff out at a decent pace. comments and kudos are majorly appreciated!


End file.
